GoodBye
by tajikistan9696
Summary: Cliff is leaving and might never come back. Ann begs to him to stay but he won't. First Fic. Please Read and Review! Ann x Cliff


_This is my first ever Harvest Moon Fic. So please be easy on me. :) _

_Harvest Moon does not belong to me. _

_Also they may be OOC and the writing ain't that good._

_And also if you see that I might have copied from somewhere else (since the idea of my story is so popular) just tell me._

_Don't flame and be rude._

* * *

_Why did he have to leave? Didn't he realize? Didn't he know? I should have told him, but I was afraid. It was too late now. What should I do?_

"Ann!" a voice shouted into the ears of the redhead.

Soon, Ann felt a hard tug at her ear. A loud yelp echoed the empty Inn.

"Ow. What was that for?" Ann snapped at her blond friend.

"Finally, I got your attention." Claire said with a sound of triumph in her voice. "What's with you? Have you been dreaming about Cliff again?"

"W-Why do you think that?" Ann stammered, feeling her face heat up.

"Because I know that you are madly in love with him." giggled Claire.

Ann sat back down, feeling defeated and her mind started to think about him. Claire noticed her friend's face and wondered if she teased her friend to much.

"Hey, I'm sorry I brought him up-" Claire whispered softly in hopes of cheering her up.

"It's alright." Ann interrupted in a stern voice.

Her mind started to drift back to him. When she tried to think of all her happy memories they only led to _that moment_.

--_Flash Back_--

"_Hey Cliff!" Ann burst in her friend's room. "I was wondering if you wanted-what's with all these suitcases?"_

_Cliff turned around. A sullen expression planted on his face._

"_Ann, I need to tell you something," Ann was surprised that Cliff has said something to her and didn't even stammer, not even once. "now."_

"_What is it Cliff" asked Ann. A long pause silenced the two adults, and then Cliff spoke, breaking the silence._

"_I'm leaving" Cliff said. Ann's eyes widen, then they began to blurry. She tried with all her might to not let tears flow. However, her plan did not work, as she was soon crying and stammering "Why?" and "I hate you!" and "Why are you doing to this to me?" _

_She kept on crying, pleading to him, begging to him not to go. But he didn't say anything; he just dropped his chin, and did not let her see his eyes. _

* * *

_When the boat was about to leave, Ann ran all the way to dock, praying to the goddess that it's not too late and that he hasn't left. When she got to the dock she screamed his name._

"_Cliff!" she shouted. He turned around and was soon holding the girl and then they embraced. She soon started to say to stay, but he shook his head. Ann let her head drop, then Cliff lifted her head with his hand, and soon they had their lips touch. Their first kiss, Ann thought. When the kiss had ended, Cliff had left the dock and went on the boat, before promising Ann he would visit her someday._

"_Good-bye." He whispered. Ann felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. _

"_Good-bye." She said softly hoping she heard him. She then looked up watching the boat go off to the horizon, until the boat became a tiny speck. _

--_ End of Flash Back_--

As Ann reminisced her thoughts, she did not notice that someone come in. Claire had already left, while she was thinking, saying she has to go visit Mary at the library. Ann looked up and she let out a gasp.

"I told you I will visit you someday."

* * *

_God, I think I did that retardly. It's so bad! D:_

_Especially the Flash Black! :( _

_I must suck at writing! D:_

_Anyway they all seem so OOC. Blegh!_

_Please don't blame me! It's my first ficcy! :( _

_I hope I did okay. _

_Oh and if you are all like 'OMG, you plagiarized you n00b! Go Die!' _

_I am sorry. And if anyone read this and be all like you copied this from me, _

_Again I am sorry. _

_Then you could just review and say I think you dadadada…and stuff, then I will delete and stuff or something._

_Okay? Happy Now?_

_God it must be a retarded fic._

_Please Read and Review._


End file.
